Various devices exist for controlling the flow of fluids, such as compressed air or gas. Moreover, various devices exist specifically for the purpose of controlling the flow of compressed air, such as CO2, from a compressed air cartridge. An example of such a device is a standard valve assembly that is located within the neck of a compressed air cartridge designed for use with carbonated beverage making appliances, CO2 powered air guns, bicycle tire inflators, etc. With known valve assemblies, a pin on the device on which the cartridge is attached actuates the valve assembly within the cartridge in order to initiate the flow of compressed gas from the cartridge.
While existing devices for controlling the flow of fluids such as compressed gas are generally suitable for what is regarded as ordinary performance, there is room for improvement in terms of safety and overall design.